


Talis and the Gawkers

by DruidX



Series: Oblivion Drabbles Featuring Talis the Baker [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Genre: Baking, Dealing with Tourists, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26893969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DruidX/pseuds/DruidX
Summary: Tourists get in Talis' way and make him late for work. At least his boss is sympathetic...
Series: Oblivion Drabbles Featuring Talis the Baker [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962049
Kudos: 2





	Talis and the Gawkers

**Author's Note:**

> Another tiny drabble inspired by Cyrodiil Problems:  
> "taking a ‘shortcut’ through green emperor way and bumping into all the tourists gawking at the tower"

“You’re late,” Rindir said from the counter, not looking up from his copy of the Black Horse Courier, as Talis stumbled in through the door of the bakery.

“I know. I’m sorry Ser,” Talis said grabbing his apron. “I went through Green Emperor Way, forgetting that they were starting the City walking tours back up this week. I thought it would be quicker than going through the Arboretum and Arena districts, but I managed to walk into every blasted _n’wah_ between here and there.” He shook his head. “I’ll never understand what’s so interesting about the _nchow_ tower.”

Rindir nodded sympathetically, finally looking up from the newspaper. “Well, it’s mostly farmers and parents wanting their precious little ones to learn about Cyrodilli’s history outside of a classroom. So you can hardly blame them for gawking when they don’t know any better. Just take the long route tomorrow, eh?”

“Yes, Ser,” Talis said, vanishing into the back to begin his work.


End file.
